


Touch Sensitivity

by senashenta



Series: Biology + Biology Side Fics [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Fluff, Frostcup - Freeform, Gen, Hijack, Intimacy, M/M, Nerd!Jack, Non-Sexual Intimacy, PNAU, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, punk-nerd au, reverse punk-nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup lets Jack touch his scarred leg for the first time. The moments that follow are surprisingly intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> My personal headcanon is that Hiccup’s left leg is very sensitive, with nerve endings very close to the skin surface in places where it was amputated.

**TOUCH SENSITIVITY**  
 **By Senashenta**

Hiccup’s bedroom was on the top floor of the house, had only one small window and no air conditioning, and, Jack learned during the first real heat wave of the summer, it could be positively _stifling_. How Hiccup put up with it, he had no idea.

In any case, the ridiculous heat didn’t keep him from spending most all of his spare time over at Hiccup’s house—it just meant that they lounged around in shorts rather than long pants, which, for Hiccup at least, was very unusual.

This particular day was no exception: Jack had shown up at Hiccup’s door in the afternoon and after a few minutes of chatting they had ended up turning on the television. Halfway through trying to pick something to watch, though, Hiccup decided he would much rather ignore the old, black-and-white western Jack was considering, and began planting soft little kisses down the other boy’s neck.

The next thing Jack knew he was on his back, Hiccup was over top of him and they were in the middle of a full-on make-out session. Not that it was the first time that had happened.

“Nn… Hiccup, come on…”

“Mmh?” Hiccup made a soft questioning noise against his throat, even as he was biting down lightly, making Jack sigh out a soft groan. Jack always made token protests when he left marks—but Hiccup knew the other boy liked it, even if he would rarely admit it.

“Y-you’re doing it again…”

A chuckle and Hiccup leaned up to close his teeth on Jack’s earlobe, tugging gently. “And you like it, so stop with the bitching.”

Jack shivered and bit his lip, head tipping to give Hiccup better access. “H-Hic—”

Hands sliding against his sides cut whatever he had been about to say short, and Hiccup just smirked when Jack arched into him. Taking that as permission, he let his fingers drift up under the edge of the other boy’s t-shirt, across his abdomen—and Jack whined, muscles twitching at the touches.

When Hiccup just went back to kissing his neck, down to his shoulder to leave yet another hickey at the crook of his neck, Jack (and his hormones) figured everything was pretty much perfect.

Then Hiccup shifted and pushed his knee between his boyfriend’s legs—and Jack actually winced when the edge of his prosthetic dug into his skin. He didn’t want to say anything about it, but Hiccup caught the slight flinch and pulled back to look at him curiously.

“Sorry,” Jack shook his head, then offered tentatively: “it’s just… your prosthetic kind of dug into my leg.”

“Oh.” The brunet looked down for a moment before shifting and moving to the side, distancing himself from Jack a little. “Sorry.”

It had always been obvious to Jack that Hiccup was a little touchy about his prosthetic and his leg—probably because most people would consider it a handicap if they knew about it. It was pretty much the only thing he was insecure about, as far as the other boy could tell, and so he had only asked about Hiccup’s leg one time in the past.

Now, Hiccup seemed to be thinking over something, and Jack was just pushing up on his elbows to assure him that everything was fine when the other teen seemed to come to some sort of decision—and then pulled his left leg up and slid his hands down to begin working at the straps that held his prosthetic on.

Jack blinked, surprised. “Ah—Hiccup, you don’t have to—i-it’s no big deal, really—”

Hiccup ignored him, instead just finishing with the straps and hesitating for a half-breath before pulling the prosthetic away. He reached to prop it against the wall beside the bed, then, not quite looking at Jack the entire time.

Swallowing, Jack finished pushing himself into a seated position. He was trying not to stare—really he was—but his eyes kept flitting down to Hiccup’s leg regardless of his intentions.

“I wouldn’t have taken my fucking leg off if I didn’t expect you to look.”

A wince. “Sorry… I just, ah… I didn’t want to stare.”

“It’s fine. I’m used to people staring.” Hiccup’s voice was flat and he still wasn’t looking at the other teen. Jack noted that one of the brunet’s hands was clenched tightly in the blankets beside him.

Jack paused for a long moment before letting his eyes dart over to Hiccup’s exposed leg. He bit his lip slightly, then cleared his throat and shifted carefully, sliding over to sit in front of the other boy. When Hiccup finally looked up at him, he flashed a little smile.

“C-can I…?”

Clearly still uncomfortable, Hiccup took a moment before he responded, and even then it was just a kind of offhand shrug.

Another brief pause, and then Jack licked his lips and scooted closer, reaching tentatively to lift Hiccup’s leg up and rest it over his own before finally letting his fingers touch lightly, hesitantly over the bumps and dips of the scarred flesh just below the other teen’s knee.

A soft hiss from Hiccup made him stop, though, and look up quickly. “I’m sorry, did I—”

But Hiccup shook his head quickly. “No, it’s just… ah, it’s sensitive, that’s all.”

Jack frowned, confused. “But it happened so long ago…”

“Heh,” His boyfriend offered a half-smile. “When it happened and they had to amputate, they did their best but I mean… there are some dead nerve ends, and some others that are really close to the surface. Not a goddamn thing anyone can do about it.”

“Doesn’t your prosthetic bother you, then…?”

Hiccup shrugged. “Sometimes. But it’s padded, so…”

“Hm.” Jack made a contemplative noise as he turned his eyes back to Hiccup’s leg. He lifted his hand again, once more letting his fingers come to rest against the ragged stump, trailing gently along the skin there, careful and curious.

The scars were long, short, white, red, an intricate latticework of lines, almost pretty in a strange sort of way—fascinating.

Impulsively, Jack leaned down to press a kiss next to where his fingers rested. And that was when he noticed Hiccup’s other leg shifting against the bed, his heel digging into the mattress slightly.

Concerned that he had done something wrong, Jack looked up quickly—

And stopped.

Hiccup’s hands were clutched in the blankets and he was biting on his lip, eyes half-closed and a faint flush rising in his face, staining his cheeks and back to his ears—and that was when Jack realized: he was touching Hiccup’s leg like that and Hiccup _liked it_.

 _Oh_.

Jack’s eyes widened and his face heated. When his glasses slipped a little, he reached up absently to push them back into place. Looking down at the hand that was still resting against Hiccup’s leg, he swallowed… then let his fingers begin to drift again, trailing lightly along the sensitive flesh.

“Jaaaaaack…”

The white-haired boy’s eyes lifted to Hiccup again when the other teen groaned his name, just in time to watch him to fall down onto his back and bring one hand up to run through his own auburn hair.

“You need to… shit, just… stop, okay?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Jack asked, though his lips actually started to quirk upward into a faint smile. His fingers continued to move, touching and mapping in gentle little strokes.

“N-no, but…” Hiccup actually squirmed slightly, something Jack had only seen him do once or twice before, and closed his eyes, taking a bit of a breath. “It’s… no one’s ever… before… and it’s…”

Surprisingly erotic, if not so surprisingly intimate. Neither of them actually voiced that thought, though. Jack licked his lips absently and leaned down to kiss against the damaged limb again before shifting, lowering Hiccup’s leg back to the bed and crawling up to lean over him.

When the other boy opened his eyes, Jack just smiled, still blushing, and tilted his head. “You know, you’re always on me to tell you what I want and stuff,” He teased, “but then when it’s your turn you get all blushy and embarrassed.”

Hiccup frowned up at him. “It’s not like I’m used to people feeling up my leg, smartass.”

Jack actually grinned at that, though his face remained quite red nonetheless. “But you liked it.”

Another frown and Hiccup turned his head to the side, looking away. “So?”

A quiet laugh and Jack leaned down to nuzzle into his throat. “Just saying.”

“Ugh, enough of this shit!”

Tired of being on the receiving end of the teasing, Hiccup brought his hands up, grabbed hold of Jack’s sides, and rolled swiftly, shoving the other boy onto his back and pinning him there with his own weight.

“Hiccup, I was just kidding—”

But Hiccup just smirked at him.

And the following tickle fight effectively changed the subject completely.


End file.
